


In Love With A Grump (Arin X Reader)

by GrumpWithAPen



Category: Gamegrumps - Fandom, Youtubers, egoraptor - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:51:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6713101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpWithAPen/pseuds/GrumpWithAPen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/N has been in a relationship for 4 weeks with the popular "Arin 'Egoraptor" from game grumps, and So far it has been a quite a ride..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Breakdown And Apology

It had been a few weeks since you've talked to him.. He's been silent and avoiding you purposely,

The fight that broke out wasnt supposed to be hurtful.. It was taken way too hard by him. It was originally a joke,.

\---FLASHBACK---

It was during a recording of a random video that would be posted to the game grumps channel, as a steam train episode.

"Yeah, im here like "Well this one over here is the stupid one in the relationship!" You pointed at Arin and laughed. He replied with a slight smirk,

"Well im like "This is the more spoiled one in the relationship!" He smiled and nudged your shoulder playfully

"Oh reallyyy? You're the worst one in this entire situation!" You responded with a slight teasing smirk, He oddly frowned slightly but hid it.

"Wait what do you mean?" He said in a playful and low fake whimper voice, but still having the hidden frown.

"I mean you're the terrible and bad person in the relationship" You replied in a more clear playful voice, slight sarcasm as well.

He frowned again and whimpered, He quickly hid his sadness cause he was on camera,

"W-well so are you, Y/N!" He stuttered and fake smiled, his sadness showing through his smile.

Once the video was over and done recorded, He looked over at you and looked downwards sadly

"Whats wrong you sad puppy?" You teased and poked at Arin's shoulder playfully

"I know that was all true,Y/N" He muttered and gently placed his hand on your shoulder, His touch was cold and he looked right up at you,

"Wait- what no it wasnt!" You say surprised, and kiss his cheek softly for comfort, he didn't react

"Sure.." He sighed and got up, walking away and leaving you there,

\--PRESENT--

You sigh remembering the moment.. Before you get a phone call..

It was your love of your love, Arin,

"Hi.." You say nervously into the phone as you hope he isn't angry at all,

"I-Im so-Sorry for freaking out on you like that!.." He said with a whimpering and stuttering voice,

"Arin its fine.. Trust me,Love,," Y/N said nervously and tried to comfort him

"N-no it's not.." He said with a now sobbing voice, before mumbling and hanging up,

You were extremely worried but soon heard a knock, which was expected cause he sounded like he was in a rush.

He almost instantly came in the room, and wrapped his arms around you as he sobbed only a bit lowly in your shoulder 

"I shouldnt have ignored you.." He mumbled and suddenly stopped crying, but stayed nuzzled in your shoulder.

"I love you,Arin,, I forgive you.." You mutter and he breathes calmer, now smiling as he let go and sat next to you,

He didn't make a sound before smashing his lips into yours, grinning as he pinned you down gently on purpose

"And I love you too trust me..." He whispered and smirked looking down at you,

"And, I know you'll love me back after I do this.."


	2. A Makeup (SMUT)

"Is that so Mr.grump?" You whisper back and he chuckles slightly under his breath, getting up and standing on his knees,

He had a grin as he teasingly put his hand through his hair while biting at the corner of his lip,

"S-stop it.." You whisper as he was teasing at your weakness towards what he was doing.

"Hmhm sure i will." He smirked and gently let his hands roam over your waist, making low predator sounding growls.

"Dont tell the guys?" Arin mumbles and looks up at you with a cute puppy head tilt.

"Why? We're a couple and they love our relationship.. What are you gonna do?" You ask and look back up at your lover.

\---SMUT WARNING 18+---

"Cause im about to violate you.." He whispers directly into your ear and smirks, pulling away and looking into your eyes.

"I have no problem with that.." You grin and bite at your bottom lip, he growled and covered near his crotch awkwardly.

"You have a little issue?" Y/N smirked and poked at his excitement through his pants, making him groan and making a low moan.

"Y-yes.. Fix it for me?" He grinned evilly and sat back down, leaving you unpinned and his hands not covering his pants anymore.

Y/N blushes slightly and sits next to him, Arin was sitting back lazily and waiting silently as his excitement was showing clearly,

He whimpers and knows clearly what to do, He stuck his hands under his pants, throwing off his pants and leaving his boxers,

Now his erection showing clear, and was causing him pain as he looked down and whimpered, motioning his look downwards.

"Gotta tell me what to do first.." Y/N smirks and only slips his boxers off slightly, not fully off which made him groan annoyingly,

"Either, please dear lord jerk me off, or suck me off please.." He pleaded through low whimpers,

"Thats a good boy.." Y/N whispers, Which made Arin twitch and he whimpered even more. Making sad but cute sounds..

Y/N takes his boxers off without a regret, letting his even bigger length now fully showing from his excitement.

"So whats it gonna be?" He smirked and let his hands stay on the side of the couch eagerly,

"Both." Y/n smiled and wrapped your hand around his length quickly, making him flinch and make a low attractive sounding moan,

He tried to respond but just leaned his head back a bit, biting his lip waiting for more pleasure to take him over.

Before he could react Y/N moved your hand at a fast and decent speed around his length while licking at him from time to time.

"T-to be honest, I've been- Wanting this for a while.." He said through moans and kept making low whimpers while shaking slightly..

"Well you're getting it.." You whisper and keep stroking him quickly, loving the sounds he's making uncontrollably,

"F-fuck.. W-why havent i asked for this before.." He moaned and slightly thrusted his hips upwards to thrust in your hand pleading

You smirk and keep speeding up purposely, while stopping and almost instantly putting his length in mouth and sucking softly,

He got caught off guard and moaned a bit loudly, but quickly caught himself and kept it at a low voice..

Before biting softly for a tease, He moans for some reason as the bite happens. Whimpering more as he was showing a few signs.

"You're already getting me close.." He mumbled and kept moaning loudly while having his head tilted back still,

You avoid responding and kept biting softly, while still sucking him off still softly, he twitched almost each second,

Without a warning,He moaned and thrusted slightly as he came a bit heavily, Panting a bit as he couldn't speak from breathing heavily.

Y/N pulled back and almost with no problem, teasingly swallowed in front of him and made him whimper slightly..

"Never thought you'd do that.." He said through heavy breaths and lowered his head to a normal level,

"I do what i have to.." You respond and get back up to the couch he's on, wrapping your arms around him lovingly.

"Thanks,Babe.." He smiled and kissed your cheek softly, wrapping his arms around your waist tightly.

"No problem you big doof.." You smile and lay your head on his chest tiredly.

"So.. Tomorrow is gonna be awkward.." He chuckled and yawned a bit loudly.

"Dont mind it." You say back and nuzzle into his neck cutely, before you fall asleep eventually.

"Love you.." He mumbles before nuzzling back and falling asleep with you,

**Author's Note:**

> \--TEN OUDDA TEN--


End file.
